Fairy Tail: A New Story
by TheAuraGuardian
Summary: An incident destroyed Fairy Tail and several other famous, strong guilds as well. Throwing the world into an age of freelance mages, several small guilds, and lessening magic. At such a situation, Max, our hero sets foot on his first job, which leads him into the reason of the 'incidents' happening all over Fiore, follow his journey, where he makes several friends and rivals...


**Fairy Tail: A New Story**

**Prologue**

**~~~0~~~**

"Argh! I am late!" I yelled as I checked my alarm clock. I guess it's a good thing that I slept in my travelling clothes, now I just have to go take a job. You're wondering who am I, right? Well, I'll let the author do that for me. Umm, I guess he's angry with me, that's why you guys are still hearing my thoughts. Hey there folks, I am Max, Max Coldgun. I am a Fire Mage, not a dragon slayer though, like the infamous Natsu.

Well I've been living in Magnolia for a week now, trying to take a job which can help me pay my rent but till now I've faced nothing but failure. I am a freelance mage currently, the number of freelance mages increased drastically due to the 'incident' which destroyed Magnolia's own Fairy Tail and shook the whole kingdom, five years back. And the recent attack on the other infamous guilds has also resulted in the strength of guilds becoming lesser day by day. The Kingdom, seeing the situation has appointed certain guild officers in each city which let minimum 5 people make a guild of their own.

I don't feel like being the member of a guild currently. I just want to live my life travelling through the kingdom. Today I've been late again, I don't feel I am going to get a job today as well. (shouts) Nice way to take revenge.

**~~~0~~~**

"Now let's see? Save from Monsters… too hard for me! Bring an Exceed from Edolas… I will need one to start with! Umm. No, No, nope, not this one…" I said as I browsed through all the jobs put up at the Town Bulletin Board. Then I snatched one, which said, 'medium expertise needed' and then I saw the one thing I needed, the reward was worth my six month's rent! I could do the next months without doing anything! Then I saw what the job exactly was, get 5 apples from the Central Tree in Dark Forest. The one who put the job was a certain Jack Brewster, a strange name, I thought.

Yeah, I guess I can do this job. Wonder why no one took it yet? But first, let's meet up with Mr. Brewster, to get some more information on this Dark Forest and those apples. I looked at his address, it was just two blocks away, and I ran towards his house's direction.

**~~~0~~~**

"Who's there?" An old man's squeaky voice answered as I rang the door bell of a wooden, mite-ridden cloth shop.

"It's Max, a Fire Mage!" I exclaimed, I don't know why I had to introduce myself as a fire mage, but it felt right to do so. The door opened, with a long squeak, and a hunched back, bald man, wearing a dull colored shawl covering the rest of his clothes.

"What do you want, little brat?" He asked, with an annoyed expression.

"Um… you put this request, on the bulletin board?" I asked, showing him the request. He snatched it, quite fast for his age, I must say.

"Yes, I put it, but why does a brat like you have it?" He asked.

"I will fulfill your request!" I said, proudly, smiling, beaming with confidence.

"Huh… a kid like you? Forget it? I take the request back! You can never complete it! Don't ever come back here! Forget that you ever saw such a request!" The man said and quickly shut the door with a thud! I couldn't even blink, everything happened so quickly.

"Bu…but!" I said, but he was already gone. I was quite angry at him. How can he take away my one chance at getting six months' worth of rent! I vowed to myself, that I will complete the quest and show that old man what I am capable of!

This was the first time I was going on a job, and the reward was quite big, so I thought there must be something tricky about it, but now I can't know. I have to follow my instincts now. This is gonna be fun!

**~~~0~~~**

"So, I just had enough money to get a map of the region, phew, once I get this job done, there will be much more money, I am really fired up for the job!" I whispered to myself and started laughing hysterically, and soon a crowd gathered around me, when I noticed it, I stopped laughing and slowly walked out of the crowd, and soon the crowd departed as well.

I stopped in a café, and took out the map. "Huh… let's see now… Dark Forest…" I said and raced my eyes through the whole map… it was nowhere, I checked, twice, thrice, but no, it was nowhere. I was surprised, this may be the reason why I haven't ever heard of it, but to think that it will not be on the map of the kingdom was quite amusing. My interest in this job was increasing at a great speed now that it had a mysterious sense to it. I decided to meet Mr. Brewster once again.

**~~~0~~~**

"Who's there?" Mr. Brewster shouted in his squeaky voice and opened the door readily, as if he knew someone was going to come. "You, why are you here, kid? I told you to forget all this!" He exclaimed as he swayed the door outward, to close it, but I stopped it with my left hand, he was surprised.

"Please tell me what this job is about… I will do it! I need that money, I will do it, no matter what!" I said to him. He was watching in amusement. Then he sighed and signaled me to come on in.

"Kid, I don't think you will be able to pull this off… why do you want to complete this job?" He asked, signaling me to sit down on a dusty chair in the shop. It was quite old, and probably was there since the medieval times, seeing the china plates with the big engravings.

"Look, ol… sir, this was the first job I thought I was capable of doing, it seemed easy, and from the moment you told me to forget about it, it has occupied the whole of my mind, I can't seem to take it off my head! The only way to kill the intense suspense of this job inside me, is to do the job, no matter what comes in my way!" I explained my situation to him. He brought me a glass of water and kept it over to the table.

"Look kid, if you really want to do this, I may not stop you… are you sure?" He asked. I nodded in assurance.

"So, let me warn you, Dark Forest is no ordinary place….."

**~~~0~~~**

**How was it? Need OCs for the story, will be adding what all needed in the next chapter.**

**Please R&R! Started work on 2nd Chapter already!**


End file.
